Parallels and Secants
by mirespena
Summary: His grandson is nothing like his son, and it can be but a good thing. Ginrei Kuchiki, on comparisons.


A/N : I`ve noticed there aren`t many Ginrei-centered fanfics over here (which is quite a shame, the man looks like the type to actually have something interesting to say), so, yeah. Because his personality isn`t explored in the manga/anime, I don`t know if this is canon or not. Suit yourselves.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or any of the characters mentioned in this story.

**Title: **Parallels and Secants

**Summary: **His grandson is nothing like his son, and it can be but a good thing. [on comparisons]

**Spoilers: **gah. I suppose, but I`ve never been good with placing events in the right order. But I guess it does have some.

**Characters: **Ginrei Kuchiki, Sojun Kuchiki, Byakuya Kuchiki, with cameos of Hisana, Yoruichi, Byakuya`s mother and - oh, yes, don`t miss that.

**Rating: **Umm K?

* * *

Nobody knew where he wore his kenseikan, not even his wife. Rumour had it that he didn`t wear it at all. But this was stupid, it had to be somewhere, right? Its presence was a sign of nobility, it would have been absurd if the clan leader _hadn`t_ worn it. When _they_ were brave enough to question him with regards to this, he would just tell them that it was none of their business.

Sojun pulled his off beautifully. It looked stunning on him.

Byakuya deliberately chose the most stupid, unfashionable, hideous, meaningless, _absurd_ way to wear it. Ginrei was proud that someone in the family had his sense of humour.

* * *

Ginpaku Kazahana no Uzuginu. Ginrei`s tongue did a victory dance every time he managed to get it right.

A teenage Sojun got it right on his first try.

A teenage Byakuya didn`t bother, proceeding to name it 'the white, silky thing I`ll get to wear when you retire'.

* * *

When it was Sojun`s time to marry, he agreed to the first partner _they_ honoured him with _– she is from a noble family, she is outstandingly beautiful, she will be such a valuable addition to our clan; if, Kami forbid, you reject the girl, you will bring shame upon our house and you might as well go hang yourself disgracefully from a sakura tree in the backyard – _without blinking. Ginrei`s eye twitched and his lips pursed in disapproval. He had hoped the boy would protest, would at least argue with _them._ Once. That he would go down in a blaze of glory. His fall went unnoticed.

When it was Byakuya`s time to marry, he elegantly rejected all _their _propositions and made it very clear that he would walk down the isle with a woman he truly loved, just like his grandfather did. Ginrei was the only one who remained unfazed when the boy presented his fiancée to the Council of Elders. After a series of heart attacks and strokes, they eventually came to terms with the fact that the commoner was there to stay and there was basically nothing they could do about it.

When the ceremony was over, Ginrei shunpoed to his chambers and thanked to all the gods he could think of that the boy`s choice wasn`t Yoruichi Shihoin.

* * *

He couldn`t remember the name of Sojun`s wife even if his life would have depended on it. Sometimes he blamed it on the fact he was terribly old, but most of the time he was honest with himself and admitted that it was because the woman – not unlike his own son – wasn`t anything special.

Hisana, on the other hand, was like carbide in water – splashing her energy all over their much-too-large mansion. She took that house and made it into a home for Byakuya, who had never had a sense of belonging before. And yet _they_ said she was unremarkable. Quiet, maybe. Shy, just a little. But unremarkable?

* * *

Sojun`s choice in lovers was dull. Before whatsherface – who was, indeed, dull; not so much of a choice, though – there were a couple of pretty, dull ladies with nice and dull personalities and boring, dull demeanours.

Byakuya`s bed partners was a completely different matter: the mad were-cat, the unpolished diamond and now (alas!) the brainless monkey. But they were fiery. Feisty. Fun. Cheers to you, mago-chan.

* * *

Sojun wasn`t good enough. Simple as that.

But Byakuya was. Byakuya was effervescent. Byakuya had guts. _Byakuya_ – oddly enough – was his boy.

* * *

A/N : I think 'mago-chan' means 'grandchild'. Right?


End file.
